


Sweet Escape (1)

by khhinskcbhk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhinskcbhk/pseuds/khhinskcbhk
Summary: 小妹初次執筆嘗寫願各位讀者車程愉快
Relationships: 斌攻軒受
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Escape (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 小妹初次執筆嘗寫  
> 願各位讀者車程愉快

Sweet Escape  
斌為了自己和軒將來的生活，非常努力地工作，甚至為了賺錢而忽略了自己的愛人，可他心裏已經非常懷念以前年少氣盛時的他們。  
在這天斌如常地在下班後應酬著客戶和富商們，家中剩下軒和一片孤寂。  
應酬完後，斌和同事朋友們繼續下一場。向來酒量不太好的斌居然沒有停過不斷喝著一杯杯的烈酒，彷彿想以酒精麻醉自己所有的情緒。  
阿sa和祖兒等人都開始察覺到斌有點不對勁便開始阻止斌繼續灌醉自己。  
斌在一瞬間失控似的不停崩潰大哭，把桌上的酒杯全部掃了下來，mani看到這狀況就打電話報告軒發生了什麼事，在通話中能聽見軒的擔心和憂慮的情緒。焦急的軒被召喚過來了，失控斌看見了自己的愛人一下子就平復下來了，抱住軒不停低聲飲泣說道「對不起軒，對不起」軒也努力安撫着斌的情緒  
身邊的同事朋友們心想#這就是愛情的魔力吧  
軒和斌跟同事道別後便離開了酒吧，很快就回到家中。斌在沙發上休息了一會兒便少了醉意，在軒不為意時撲了在軒身上，軒難耐地說‘你醉了，快點去休息，別胡鬧’ 斌卻霸道地回應‘我冇醉！你咁吸引，看見你成個人都醒曬，嚟啦」軒：...... 唔好啦  
其實軒也不是真心想反抗，更像是欲拒還迎。這反而令寂寞太久的斌被慾火抱得更緊，斌將人推倒壓在身下開始隔着布料以緩慢的速度輕撫著軒身體的各部位同時瘋狂吸啜軒的嘴唇，他只想狠狠地佔有軒  
他想將軒吻到窒息，軒肺部裏的空氣越來越稀薄，開始發出一聲聲悶哼 此時 兩人的下身像就睡火山甦醒過來，斌再也忍不住情慾的折磨 他暴力地將軒的手綁在床頭讓軒的任何反抗也徒勞無功，斌看見眼前的景象忍不住感嘆 真是美麗 他盼望餘生的每一天也能和眼前的人渡過  
就在斌走神的一刻，軒已飽受情慾折磨 不停發出低沉而誘人的呻吟聲 ‘嗯...老公....快啲入嚟...’  
斌故意挑逗着軒説‘咩話 講大聲啲我聽唔到啊’ 軒無言以對，但他真的再也忍不住了...只好不顧羞恥地大喊一聲‘我叫你快啲屌我啊老公！’ 斌覺得自己的愛人可愛得很 甜甜的笑了一笑。下一秒 斌毫不猶豫地把軒恤衫的鈕全部解開並開始從上到下循序漸進地吻著軒的身體 房間裏急躁的喘息聲越發越大‘幫我除’斌霸氣地說 軒乖乖聽話地把斌的恤衫西褲內衣...內褲一件件的脫下來，用手拿著斌的分身一口含著  
同時斌拿出ky塗了一大灘在手指上開擴張軒的後穴‘啊...痛...！’軒委屈地說着，‘忍下，一陣一定會比你舒服’ 斌心痛地回應着  
斌看差不多可以了，就把分身從軒的嘴裏抽出來立刻霸道地把軒壓在床上，以分身代替後穴裏的手指。’啊..嗯‘進入的一刻二人都舒爽地叫了出聲 斌見久違人事的軒適應了再次被插入的感覺，便開始加速和加大幅度大力抽插，進進出出 每次也挺到最入 軒被頂得變了軟仔 全身癱軟在床上，口裏喃喃着不經意夾雜着哭腔的呻吟聲‘嗯.......嗚....啊........好.....爽呀...老公。’  
斌看着自己可愛的孩子 起了壞心挑逗他  
斌特意放慢速度 與孩子的敏感圈展開了拉鋸戰  
直到軒受不住了，口裏一邊叫斌快點再快點，一邊放肆大聲呻吟著 被斌玩弄得慢慢開始有想射的感覺，伸手想要去撫摸自己的分身 卻被斌一手按壓着阻止  
軒覺得很委屈 呻吟越發大聲 分身開始顫抖  
斌知道軒差不多到了 沒為難他 加快下身的速度  
最後兩人一起攀上了巔峰 斌也交代了在軒的身體深處


End file.
